


Sam Tops

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [365]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Top Sam, first time Sam tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam tops for the first time.





	

They hadn’t necessarily planned for Sam to always bottom. He just had the first time–had asked, so pretty, _Benny please, fuck me_ , and who was Benny to turn him down–and somehow, things had never changed.

Benny assumed Sam had a preference, and he was good with topping if that’s what Sam preferred. Only now, he finds out that Sam had thought the same thing, in reverse. 

Sam asks in a small voice, and Benny wishes asking for things isn’t so damn hard for Sam, although he’s just damn happy he asked.

“Sugar,” Benny says, “I don’t care either way. I thought you didn’t like it. We can do whatever you want.”

Sam looks at him and almost meets his eyes. “I don’t wanna do anything you won’t like. If you don’t like bottoming…I mean, I do. It’s fine. It’s not a problem. I just thought, maybe…”

“I want ya to fuck me,” Benny interrupts him. “I really, really want that. Clear enough?”

Sam swallows, then nods. He doesn’t move right away though, so Benny takes the lead, leaning across the bed to kiss Sam.

Sam responds then, pushing back against Benny, then twisting them both until Benny is lying back against the pillows, Sam hovering over him. It takes some effort to get Benny’s clothes off, but they’re both determined, so they manage.

Sam actually climbs off of Benny and off the bed to get undressed, and Benny doesn’t like him so far away but he does like the show. Sam sees him watching and grins shyly, slowing his pace and tugging his shirt off inch by inch.

“Tease,” Benny says, eyes rapt.

Sam’s smile widens. He finishes stripping, then get back on the bed, hovering over Benny once more. “What do you like?” he asks, leaning down to kiss Benny’s neck.

Benny groans. “Sam, it’s been so long…” he says.

Sam pauses for a second, but then resumes, trailing down to Benny’s collarbones. “What do you remember liking?” he persists.

“Thought about your fingers,” Benny admits. “God, so long, bet they feel so good…”

“Wanna find out?” Sam asks. Benny can only nod.

Sam digs out the lube and Benny spreads his legs wide, bending them up to give Sam the angle he’ll need.

Sam teases for a few moments, rubbing a slick finger at Benny’s rim, and even that feels better than Benny remembered. “Please,” he asks, not quite begging yet but already closer than he thought he would be.

Sam obliges, sliding one finger in slowly. Benny groans. It feels better than he imagined.

Sam works him over with his fingers for a long time, first one, then two, then three. He teases and torments, and his long fingers do indeed feel really, really good, but Benny wants more.

“You know what else I thought ‘bout?” Benny pants.

“What?” Sam asks.

“Your cock,” Benny says, moaning as Sam hits his prostate.

Sam doesn’t respond right away, keeps teasing Benny for another moment, but then he pulls his fingers free and, after a moment, slowly pushes into Benny.

Benny wasn’t lying when he said he thought about Sam’s cock, and it’s even better than he imagined. It’s a good thing Sam worked him open so well, really.

Once Sam’s fully inside Benny, he waits a moment, but Benny isn’t having it. He wants more. He wants everything. “Move,” he growls.

Sam grins at him but takes the suggestion, beginning to thrust.

Benny’s eyes practically roll back in his head, and all he can think is that he wishes they sorted it out sooner, that they’d done this sooner, before Sam hits his prostate again, and, after that, he’s not thinking about much besides _Sam_  and _more_  and _harder_.


End file.
